An overview of different reconstruction methods including a pixon method is given in R. C. Puetter et al., “Digital Image Reconstruction: Deblurring and Denoising,” Annu. Rev. Astro. Astrophys., 2005, 43: 139-194; the pixon method is described in R. C. Puetter et al., “The pixon method of image reconstruction,” Astronomical Data Analysis Software and Systems VIII., edited by D. M. Mehringer, R. L,. Plante D. A. Roberts, Astronomical Society of the Pacific, San Francisco, ASP Conference Series 1999, 172, 307-316, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. An application of the pixon method to medical planar imaging is discussed in C. A. Wesolowski et al., “Improved lesion detection from spatially adaptive, minimally complex, pixon® reconstruction of planar scintigraphic images”, Comput. Med. Imaging Graph., 2005, 29, 65-81, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.